Investigando a tu Familia
by Mandy Cullen C
Summary: Cuando Bella perdió su celular nunca pensó encontrar su destino junto con el y además regresarle la vida a su mejor amiga, aunque no se le haria nada facil.
1. Chapter 1

_-Quien eres? Devuélveme mi celular-_

_-Quien eres tú?-_

_-La dueña del celular que te robaste-_

_-Que me robe? Mira no sé quién eres y no me interesa, yo no me robe este celular me lo encontré tirado y lo vi x que empezó a sonar así que lo tome pensando en devolvérselo a su dueño-_

_-Pues devuélvemelo ¡lo necesito!-_

_-Y que si no quiero?-_

_-Por favor hago lo que sea pero devuélvemelo =( -_

_-Okay XD. Pero porque es tan importante para ti? Ni que fuera la gran cosa-_

_-Por que hay están mis contactos, mi agenda, mis proyectos para la universidad y mi vida dicho sea de paso-_

_-Jajajajaja Uhmmmmm… Okay. Pues yo no estoy en la ciudad regreso en 3 días ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?-_

_-Hay un Starbucks en Broadway te parece bien hay?-_

_-Si claro… El lunes a las 3:00pm? Yo voy a llevas un pantalón negro y camisa blanca-_

_-Okay… Ahhh y x Cierto me llamo Bella Swan-_

_-Y yo Cullen. Edward Cullen-_

_- XD Mucho gusto… Hablamos el lunes. Bye Cullen-_

_-Bye Bella-_

_***_

-Rose gracias por prestarme tu celular, tenias razón alguien tenía mi celular- Le dije a mi amiga

-Vez te lo dije- Dijo mi amiga con expresión confiada, a ella le encantaba tener la razón.

-Quien lo tenía?- Pregunto

-Un tal Edward Cullen- Rose puso una cara de sorpresa parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma, se puso más pálida de lo que es (mi amiga es alta, tiene el cabello rubio largo y con unas ligeras ondas, ojos azul cielo y una figura que cualquier súper modelo envidiaría.

-Cullen? Dijiste Cullen Bella?- Me agarro fuertemente x los brazos y se le salieron 2 lagrimas.

-Sí, Rose pero que te sucede?- Mas lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos. La expresión de su rostro me partía el alma.

-Te suena el Nombre… E…E-Emmett?- Cuando dijo su nombre lo voz se le quebró.

-Uhmmmm no es ese el chico del cual te enamoraste cuando tenias 14 años?-

-Sip. El mismo, no lo he visto en 5 años bella, pero a ti te consta que lo sigo amando…- dijo rompiendo en llanto.

Mi amiga se veía destrozada y si, era cierto rose no había permitido que ningún hombre se le acercara.

Ella siempre decía que aunque Emmett se hubiese ido sin decirle nada, abandonándola y dejándola sin corazón o mejor dicho con el corazón hecho pedazos, ella le pertenecería por el resto de su vida. Ella aparentaba ser fuerte y fría, de hecho yo que soy su mejor amiga desde hace años pocas veces la había visto así y eso me hizo preguntarme ¿Por qué se había puesto así con la mención de ese apellido? y ¿que tenía que ver con Emmett en todo esto? Ya que ella poco hablaba del tema, decidí preguntarle.

-Rose pero que tiene que ver esto con Edward?-

-El apellido de Emmett es Cullen bella… y estoy casi segura que tenía un hermano llamado Edward y una hermanita llamada Alice- Ohhh Por DIOS, yo no lo podía creer, trate de hablar pero de mi boca no salían las palabras, Rose me observaba con la mirada triste pero había algo mas en ella… Esperanza?

-Bella tú crees que esto sea una coincidencia?-

-Que mas si no? Además Rose ni siquiera estamos seguros de que sean los mismos Cullen's- Aunque la verdad dentro de mi algo me decía que esto era más que una coincidencia…

Rose lloro tanto que creo que se le acabaron las lágrimas, se quedo dormida a eso de las 3:00 a.m, no me gustaba ver a mi amiga así. Yo la conocí cuando tenía 16 y ella 17; Somos compañeras de Apartamento y tenemos clases juntas en la universidad. Ambas estudiamos Medicina en Cornell University Medical School en Manhattan. Desde que la conozco nunca la había visto así, digo Rose no era la reina de la alegría, ya que siempre se podía observar algo de tristeza en su rostro, pero hoy se veía rota y lastimada. Sus ojos y su nariz estaban rojos y su cara estaba hinchada y cubierta de lágrimas.

A mí me mataba el verla así, tenía que hacer algo pero qué?

Esa noche me quede en la habitación de Rose, para serles sinceros me daba miedo dejarla sola...

No pude dormir mucho pero cuando me desperté Rose seguía dormida, así que decidí levantarme, darme una ducha y preparar el desayuno.

Cuando estaba terminando de prepararlo Rose Entro a la cocina ya vestida, aunque no traía nada de maquillaje puesto, su cara todavía se veía algo Hinchada.

Trato de que se formara una sonrisa en sus labios pero no lo logro más bien parecía una mueca de dolor.

-Buenos días Rose- Le dije tratando de alegrarla un poco

-Buenos Días Bella Gracias por preparar el desayuno-

-No es nada, siéntate mientras te sirvo- Rose se sentó en el desayunador y permanecimos en silencio mientras comíamos.

-Bella?- me dijo Rose cuando terminábamos de poner los platos en el lava vajillas.

-Dime Rose?-

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, ayúdame, necesito saber si ellos son los mismos cullen's, necesito saber de Emmett, Saber si está bien, Saber si se acuerda de mi- Dijo mi amiga con desesperación.

-Me encantaría ayudarte Rose. Pero no sé cómo…-

-hazte amiga de Edward, Bella, Gánate su confianza para que te cuente acerca de su familia asi podrás averiguar sobre Emmett, Yo se que está mal que te pida esto pero por favor ¡AYUDAME! Te lo ruego-

-Está bien Rose, tu eres mi mejor amiga y sé qué harías lo mismo por mi-


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo y espero que les guste por favor díganme con honestidad que les pareció la historia y espero que si vieron algún fallo me lo hagan saber actualizare lo más pronto posible._

_También le quiero dedicar este capítulo a la autora de Amor por Obligación FFCUllen, Me pareció muy injusto lo que paso con su historia y se que tanto ella como muchas otras personas igual que yo estamos tristes x eso, pero Ánimos y esperemos que se encuentre una solución =)_

_Y también quiero agradecer __.cullen__ x su ayuda con el nombre de la Historia. =)_

_Los personajes no pe pertenecen a mi si no a la Gran S. Meyer_

_ ***_

El fin de semana paso rápido, no podía evitar pensar que esto era una mala idea.

Llego el lunes y yo estaba bastante nerviosa, me arregle para ir a clases, Me puse una camisa fucsia de tirantes unos jeans negros y botas sin tacón negras, no hay que tentar a la suerte y con lo torpe que soy capaz me rompo algo y no puedo llegar a mi encuentro con Edward Cullen. Me puse algo de maquillaje, agarre mi cartera, el maletín de mi laptop y mis llaves, Salí del apartamento, apreté el botón del ascensor y espere ya que vivo en el cuarto piso. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento corrí hasta mi auto, un Audi A5 en color negro, ya que empezaba a llover y como no si vivo en Nueva York.

El día paso bastante rápido cuando me dirigía hacia el estacionamiento de la universidad vi en reloj y… OH DIOS MIO… faltaban 20 minutos para las 3:00, tenía que apurarme, me monte en mi auto y Salí a toda velocidad o mejor dicho a toda la velocidad a la que puedes manejar en Nueva York, Llegue justo a tiempo.

Cuando entre en el local no habían muchas personas, busque con la mirada a un muchacho con camisa blanca y pantalones negros y ahí fue cuando lo vi.

Tuve que recordarme que debía respirar, no podía creer que hubiese algo tan hermoso en esta tierra, su piel era pálida, su cabello de un hermoso color cobrizo y sus ojos ¡DIOS! Sus ojos parecían 2 esmeraldas, cuando vi que también me observaba me sentí cohibida, yo no soy fea pero tampoco me considero bonita, soy por así decirlo bastante normal, mi piel es pálida muy pálida aunque no tanto como la suya, mis ojos son de un color chocolate bastante raro aunque bonitos o por lo menos eso me han dicho y mi cabello es chocolate largo y con algunas ondas, soy delgada y como ya mencione antes bastante torpe.

De repente él se levanto de la mesa y yo me le acerque.

-Uhmmmm… tu eres Bella?-

-Sip, supongo que tu eres Edward- ¡DIOS! Que tonta soy x supuesto que él era Edward! Quien más sino?

-Si- me dedico una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aliento- Quieres tomar algo?-

-Uhmmm Sip, Un chocolate caliente si no es mucha molestia- Estaba que sudaba la gota gorda, sentía que me iba a desmayar.

-No te preocupes, siéntate ya regreso- me dijo, ¿Por qué me sentía tan nerviosa? Eso no era normal en mi, a pesar de ser una persona callada no soy de las que se ponen nerviosas por sin razón, aunque con ese DIOS GRIEGO al frente quien no se pone nerviosa? Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Edward regreso.

-Aquí tienes tu chocolate- Me dijo con esa voz aterciopelada que hacía que mi piel se erizara.

-Gracias- Le sonreí pero dudo que él lo notara ya que sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos para tratar de romper el contacto visual le pregunte –Trajiste mi celular?- Solo que mi voz salió mas brusca de lo que esperaba.

-Sí, Claro- Metió la mano en su Bolsillo y lo saco –Aquí tienes tu Celular, Tienes muy buen gusto, este a mi me encanta, yo también tengo un IPhone touch-

-Sí, son bastante cool- aunque la verdad yo los consideraba demasiado pero mi papa me lo regalo para mi cumpleaños hace unos meses, para mi cumpleaños, Edward se termino el café que estaba tomando y dijo

-Bueno, no te quito más tiempo, hablamos luego, te apunte mi número de teléfono en tu lista de contactos- Puso su sonrisa torcida, aunque parecía algo apenado – Adiós-

-Hasta luego- se levanto y cuando ya se iba lo llame –Edward?-

-Si Bella?- me pregunto con cara de sorpresa.

-Uhmmm bueno mmm, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres pero te gustaría cenar conmigo mañana?- Que me pasaba con este hombre? Lo acababa de conocer y ya sentía que no me podía separar de él.

-Sí, claro me encantaría- con una sonrisa en la cara me pidió mi dirección y me dijo que me pasaría a buscar al día siguiente a las 8:00 p.m, después de eso me llevo a mi apartamento y nos despedimos.

Esa noche no pode dormir bien ya que no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, en su olor, en su rostro, en su sonrisa…

No podía esperar que se hicieran las 8:00 y que Edward viniera a por mí, pero en estos momentos tenía que darme una ducha y arreglarme para ir a la universidad…

Yo como ya dije soy estudiante de medicina en Cornell University en NY, estoy en primer año, antes vivía en forcks pero me gane una beca para estudiar aquí, ese siempre fue mi sueño así que con el dinero que estaba destinado para mi universidad compre un apartamento a medias con Rose. Ella estudia Medicina ambas tenemos una escasa vida social debido a nuestros estudios pero la verdad a mi no me molesta y creo que a Rose tampoco.

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento eran las 5:30 yo nunca he sido de esas personas y con personas digo mujeres, que pasan horas frente a un espejo arreglándose pero la verdad es que me quería ver bien para mi "_cita_" con Edward Cullen así que le pedí a Rose que me ayudara, todo el tiempo en el que estuvimos arreglando mi cabello, mi maquillaje y escogiendo mi ropa, Rose me miraba con ojos sospechosos pero que le podía decir "_Rose sabes creo que me enamoro del hermano del hombre que amas y que te abandono_" Porque mierda use la palabra Enamorada? De alguien que conozco hace menos de 30 horas? NOOOO! Lo más seguro es que solo este nerviosa por tener que sacarle información acerca de Emmett y bueno tal vez también porque es el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vi… ¡Bella concéntrate!

Cuando Rose termino de arreglarme me mire al espejo maravillada, la verdad me veía muy bien…

Rose se fue a su habitación ya que no quería estar presente cuando Edward llegara.

10 minutos después Mi Dios Griego estaba tocando mi puerta…

***

_Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy =) _

_Atte Sicii_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chicas Gracias Por los favoritos y Gracias a las que me dejaron RR._

_Avísenme que tal les pareció el capitulo =)_

_***_

Cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba el con unos jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta negra, en sus manos había un ramo de margaritas rojas.

-Hola Bella- Me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento-

-Hola-

-Son para ti- Me ruborice. A mí nunca me habían regalado flores, bueno una vez Charlie para mi cumpleaños pero eso no cuenta.

-Gracias, son hermosas, dame un minuto, pasa mientras voy a poner las flores en un florero.-

Cuando regrese el estaba observando toda la sala, cuando me vio dijo –Tienes un bonito departamento-

-Gracias lo compre con mi amiga Ros…- Ups mejor no la mencionaba, así que me apresure a decir -Nos vamos?-

-Claro, hermosa señorita- Me dijo con un tono galante y juguetón, yo solo sonreí y me ruborice.

-Te gusta el sushi Bella?-

-Si claro, me encanta-

-Que bien porque te pensaba llevas a mi restaurante de sushi favorito es el mejor de todo new york- Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento me di cuenta de que su auto era un hermoso volvo plateado. Edward me observo y me abrió la puerta del copiloto entre, el cerro la puerta dio la vuelta y entro al auto.

-Y dime Bella, que estudias?- Dijo como apenado.

-Medicina estoy en mi primer año-

-Wao yo también estudio Medicina pero estoy en mi segundo año-

Dicho esto llegamos al restaurante.

Una vez dentro nos ubicaron en nuestra mesa y nos llevaron el menú, aunque yo ya sabía que iba a pedir y al parecer Edward también así que tomaron nuestra orden ambos pedimos rollos california, yo solté una risita por la coincidencia.

-Hace cuanto tiempo vives en nueva york?-

-Hace alrededor de 5 Años a mi padre le ofrecieron un puesto como director del Mt. Sanai Hospital.

-Ohhhh Waoo!- el soltó una risita supongo que la expresión de mi rostro le debió parecer chistosa pero yo estaba pensando en otra cosa, suponiendo que ese había sido el motivo x el cual Emmett se había ido hace 5 años pero x que no le dijo a Rose por qué no se despidió? Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando me pregunto

-Y Bella hace cuanto vives tu aquí?- Dios Mío! Debería estar prohibido que el dijera mi nombre de esa forma. Gracias a Dios estaba sentada porque estoy segura de que me hubiesen fallado las rodillas y me hubiese caído de haber estado de pie.

-Hace menos de un año, me mude aquí un mes antes de iniciar la universidad- en ese momento llego el mesero con nuestra comida.

La cena paso en una muy agradable charla aunque yo analizaba todo le que me decía sobre su familia no solo por averiguar de Emmett sino por que en verdad me sentía muy interesada en saber de las personas con las cuales el compartía su vida.

Me conto sobre su hermanita menor Alice y su obsesión por las compras y menciono a Emmett pero no dijo mucho acerca del, solo que vivía x ahora en la cuidad y que no se veían muy a menudo, me pareció ver tristeza reflejada en su rostro al hablar de él y por mucha curiosidad que me diera el saber por qué? No quise hacerlo sentir incomodo.

Cuando terminamos de cenar caminamos fuera del restaurante y nos dirigimos a su auto, el me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo subí, vi que el entro al auto justo cuando yo terminaba de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

-Bella me la pase muy bien esta noche contigo, tenía mucho tiempo de no divertirme tanto hablando con una persona.-

-Yo también me la pasé muy bien… Gracias-

-No hay de que señorita- yo solté una risita casi inaudible y un silencio muy cómodo invadió el ambiente. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento nos despedimos y estaba por bajar del auto cuando el tomo mi mano y pronuncio mi nombre.

-Si Edward?-

Por su cara podía decir que en su cabeza se estaba desatando la tercera guerra mundial, aunque yo no estaba en una mejor posición ya que tenia que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no acariciarle el rostro y besarlo.

-No nada olvídalo, Hablamos luego Bella.-

-Está bien, Buenas noches Edward y nuevamente gracias por esta noche tan linda- y gracias x dejarme con las ganas de besarte, no sabía que me pasaba yo no era así, yo jamás había sentido la necesidad de besar a un chico de abrasarlo y de sentir como me abrasaba pero con Edward a pesar de que no lo conocía casi quería todo eso y más, pero debía recordarme a mi misma que esto lo hacía por Rosalie y no por mí.

-Bye Cuídate-

-Tú también, que tengas dulces sueños- Y los tendría si él estaba en ellos como todas las noches después de que lo viera por primera vez.

Y con eso Salí del auto entre al edificio y me dirigí al ascensor, presione el botón y espere a que el ascensor llegara a la planta baja, cuando llego entre luego marque el numero 4, cuando llegue Salí y me dirigí a mi departamento.

Cuando abrí la puerta una muy nerviosa Rose me esperaba en el recibidor.

-Que paso? Como te fue? Averiguaste algo? Donde Esta Emmett?-

Rose Primero cálmate por favor. Okay?-

-No pude averiguar mucho, solo que llevan 5 años viviendo aquí, que vinieron porque a su padre le ofrecieron un puesto como director del Hospital Mt. Sinaí y que Emmett vive en la ciudad.

-Y quedaron para verse de nuevo?- Me pregunto mi amiga

-No pero tengo su número y supongo que él tiene el mío- Le dije para calmarla.

-Dios Mío! Esta espera me va a volver loca- Tenia que calmarla de alguna forma así que le dije

-Vamos Rose te voy a preparar un té para que te tranquilices un poco-

-No te preocupes Bells yo me lo preparo no queremos que vomites- Dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Y era cierto solo de sentir el olor a te me provocaba nauseas.

-Okay buenas noches, te quiero mucho amiga- Le di un abrazo, ella susurro un gracias por todo y me dirigí a mi habitación.

_***_

_Quien creen que llame a quien primero?_

_Haber chicas quiero saber sus teorías Porque creen que Emmett dejo a Rosalie?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Perdón Chicas no pude actualizar porque tuve problemas con Word, pero gracias a Dios ya todo está bien. Espero que les guste el capitulo este no es muy interesante pero les prometo que el próximo lo será =)_

_***_

Los días pasaron y no supe nada de Edward cada día me debatía entre llamarlo o esperar que el me llamara, así pase alrededor de semana y media hasta que un día tome mi celular localice su número y cuando me disponía a apretar la tecla de llamar mi celular comenzó a sonar y para mi sorpresa era Edward así que me apresure a contestar.

-Halo-

-Hola Bella-

- Uhmmm hola Edward como has estado?-

-bien, un poco ocupado con la universidad y tú?

-yo igual-

.Uhmmmm Bella?-

-Dime Edward-

-Uhmmm pues quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo?-

-Si claro, me encantaría-

-Pues mi hermanita nos quiere llevar a mi hermano y a mí a la inauguración de un club mañana-

Pero en eso recordé que mañana llegaba mi mejor amigo Jasper el cual se iba a mudar con Rose y conmigo y yo prometí salir con el mañana ya que él nunca había estado en Nueva York.

-Uhmmm mañana no voy a poder ir lo siento es que le prometí a un amigo que le enseñaría un poco la cuidad-

-Y que te parece si lo traes contigo y así el conoce un poco y también nos podemos ver tu y yo- Bueno la verdad me moría por aceptar, además el había dicho que su hermano estaría hay así que podría ver a Emmett y averiguar un poco más sobre los cullen's en especial Emmett aunque tenía que ser sincera por lo menos conmigo misma me moría por saber de Edward también quería sabelotodo de él, sus gustos, sus mañas, sus defectos, sus virtudes, etc.

-Okay-

-Bien, te paso a recoger a las 8:30 te parece?-

-Mejor dame la dirección del club y yo llego- El me la dio y yo le dije que llegaría a eso de las 9:00.

Al día siguiente Jazz llego a eso de las 9:00 a.m y le platique acerca de los planes, el ya estaba enterado acerca de lo sucedido entre Rose y Emmett y de mi encuentro con Edward así que accedió.

No le pude platicar a Rose lo sucedido por que ella se había ido en un crucero con sus padres para celebrar el cumpleaños de su madre y también el aniversario de sus padres ya que ellos se casaron el día del cumpleaños de Emma la mama de Rose.

Me empecé a arreglar y después de haber pasado un buen rato escogiendo ropa, maquillándome y peinándome, me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo de mi habitación y decidí que me veía lo suficientemente bien para salir.

Salí de mi habitación y e dirigí a la sala para encontrarme a Jasper parado frente a la puerta.

De seguro me escucho entrar porque sin voltear dijo –Bells creí que no ibas a salir nunca- y soltó una carcajada en eso volteo y dijo- WOW valió la pena porque te ves genial-

-Gracias, la verdad tú no te ves nada mal tampoco-

-Pues hermanita creo que esta noche me convertiré en tu guardaespaldas porque no quiero a ningún imbécil molestando a mi niña-

-Jazzy yo no soy ninguna niña y tampoco necesito ningún guardaespaldas- abrió la boca para protestar pero no le di tiempo de hacerlo porque de una vez dije –ahora vámonos, no queremos llegar tarde-

Subimos al ascensor y bajamos al estacionamiento, llegamos a mi auto y antes de subir Jasper hizo que lo quisiera matar de nuevo.

-Bella enserio espero que hallas aprendido a manejar porque enserio no se me antoja morir todavía-

-Cierra la boca Jazz-

Con eso subimos al auto y nos dirigimos hacia el club entre bromas y actualizaciones de nuestras vidas ya que no era lo mismo tener, a mi mejor amigo al cual quería como un hermano, al frente que hablar con el por teléfono.

No cabía de la alegría por tenerlo aquí ya que él no se había decidido mudarse hasta hace unas semanas y cuando me dio la noticia estaba que no cabía de la felicidad y empecé a arreglar su cuarto de una vez.

Cuando llegamos al club vi que tenía un gran letrero que decía "Passion" se veía bastante bien, desde afuera donde nos encontrábamos se escuchaba la música y debo decir que sabía que el lugar me encantaría, y eso que yo no soy de las que se pasan en fiestas.

En la entrada había un poster que anunciaba que Panic! At the disco, estaría tocando hoy, cuando entramos al club observe hacia las mesas, a barra, la pista de baile pero no podía ver a Edward, aunque si pude observar lo bien que se veía el lugar, era un ambiente de lo mejor.

Justo en ese momento escuche una voz aterciopelada que me llamaba

_***_

_Chicas déjenme comentarios y díganme que tal les parece la historia._

_Si les gusta o si no les gusta o si hay algo que les parece que esta mal o bien =)_

_Bye_

_Cuídense_


	5. Chapter 5

_Los perosnajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a nuestra querida S Meyer._

_Disculpenme chicas por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar =)_

_Espero que les guste el capitulo =) se que es algo corto pero prometo que el proximo sera mas lagro=)_

_***_

-Hola Edward, el es Jasper Witlock, Jasper el es Edward Cullen-

-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambos aunque se veían de una forma algo hostil, cosa que me preocupo un poco pero lo deje pasar.

Llegamos a la mesa y ahí se encontraba un muchacho alto y musculoso de cabello negro, aunque su rostro no competía con su cuerpo ya que parecía el de un niño pero había algo en su mirada que me hacia querer abrazarlo y protegerlo aunque suene ridículo porque él es 2 o 3 veces más grande que yo, también había una chica bajita, delgada, de cabello oscuro y corto peinado con las puntas hacia todos lados.

-Bella ellos son mis hermanos Emmett y Alice- Justo en ese momento Alice me salto encima y me dio un muy muy muy fuerte abrazo, el cual casi ocasiona que quedáramos en el piso, aunque para ser sincera me agrado y mucho.

-Alice suelta a Bella, la vas a ahogar- Dijo Edward en tono de reproche.

-Lo siento, Bella- Dijo Alice sonriendo-

Así empezó la noche pedimos unas bebidas y empezamos a conversar un rato.

-Jasper quieres bailar?- hoy que pregunto Alice

-Claro-

Edward y yo seguimos conversando y conociéndonos mas, Emmett casi no hablaba y me atrevería a apostar que su mente estaba en un lugar muy lejano a este.

A Eso de las 12 Emmett se levanto y dijo

-Eddy es mejor que me valla, mañana o mejor dicho hoy tengo que madrugar, mi avión sale a las 5:00 A.M decidí irme unos días antes porque así tengo más tiempo de arreglar mi departamento antes de empezar a trabajar-

-Qué? Te vas? Adonde? Porque?- Todo lo dije casi gritando y demasiado rápido, Emmett y Edward Voltearon a verme de forma extraña.

-Uhmmm… Si… Y-yo me voy a vivir a Londres- Cuando dijo esto me asuste y mucho por Rose.

-N-n-nooooo! Tú no te puedes ir- dije, la voz me tembló.

Edward me sujeto del brazo y me miro con dolor y tristeza reflejada en la cara-

-Bella que te pasa?- No supe que respondes así que Salí corriendo hacia donde estaban Alice y Jasper, Tome a Jasper del codo y lo jale mientras seguía corriendo, no pare hasta llegar a mi auto, cuando al fin pude respirar abrí el auto y entramos.

Pude sentir la mirada interrogatoria de Jasper hasta que pregunto.

-Ese imbécil te hiso algo?- Me quede callada y debo decir que el tono de su voz me asusto mucho, Jasper era muy calmado, hasta que te metías con alguien que él quería –Respóndeme de una buena vez Bella, Te Hizo algo?-

-No Jazz, Edward no me hiso nada- Obviamente me toco contarle lo sucedido, el se quedo pensativo y no me dijo nada.

Arranque el auto para poder ir a casa, tenía que pensar rápido Emmett se iba técnicamente hoy por que ya era la una de la madrugada.

En ese momento se me ocurrió algo, yo no sabía ni donde vivía Emmett, ni su número de teléfono pero si sabía a qué hora salía su vuelo y hacia donde se dirigía, si su vuelo Salí a las 5 de la madrugada lo más probable será que estuviera hay desde las 3:00 así que cuando llegue al apartamento le dije a Jasper lo que tenía planeado hacer, el se ofreció a ayudarme pero yo le dije que lo mejor sería que se quedara en casa.

A eso de las 2:00 A.M Salí para el aeropuerto, cuando llegue busque donde poder estacionar mi auto y entre y cuando iba llegando a donde solicitas los pases de abordaje y la parte de segurida lo busque con la mirada, ahí estaba el haciendo fila para pasar por seguridad así que corri hacia el y lo llame.

-Emmett- Grite el volteo hacia mi y en su cara se dibujo la sorpresa de verme hay.

-Bella que haces aquí?-

-Yo… Yo… Uhmmm Emmett, tú no te puedes ir-

-Porque?- Oh Oh, la verdad es que no había pensado que decirle una vez lo viera.

-Pues… Uhmmm… yo- que digo? Que digo? Que dio?...

-Bella me tengo que ir, no sé qué te sucede pero debo irme ya casi es mi turno-

-Nooo, Por favor no te vayas, no te puedes ir no ahora- y justo en ese momento, como si dios me estuviera echando una mano, una voz dio por los auto parlantes.

-Pasajeros del vuelo DL939 con destino a la ciudad de Londres, les informamos que el vuelo a sido cancelado por motivos técnicos. Disculpen por los inconvenientes que esto les pueda causar.

Solté de golpe todo el aire y por fin pude respirar más tranquila.

-¡mierda!- Dijo Emmett- Esto no puede ser Maldita sea-

Emmett yo…- No sabía qué hacer, me debatía entre contarle la verdad y ver cómo reaccionaba o no decirle nada del tema. Pero y si él no quería a Rose? Y si no quería saber nada de ella? O pero y si ni siquiera se acordaba de que era ella?

_***_

_Chicas que creen que pasara ahora? =)_

_Dejenme RR plis, entre mas RR dejen mas rapidu actualizo =)_

_Las Quiero _

_Se Cuidan _

_Atte._

_Mandy_


End file.
